<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Can Wait by brokencasbutt67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458074">It Can Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67'>brokencasbutt67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Condoms, F/M, Fluff, Injured Bigby Wolf, Injury, Serious Injuries, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>uhhhhh Bigby's injured and scared, they fuck? </p><p>also yes, i wanted to give Bigby two hearts - fite me</p><p>Previously named Another Day - was renamed as part of a fic review in July 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snow White/Bigby Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Can Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bigby can’t look across to Snow; the thought of her seeing him like…<em> this </em>is enough of a killer. He should be sent straight to the farm with the rest of the undesirables while he’s like this. The thought of Snow sending him away, the thought of her rejecting him now hurts more than the silver slugs that are littering his body, so close to one of his hearts.</p><p>So instead of looking at Snow and only hurting himself more, he looks down as he collapses onto his knees on the concrete as the pain in his body is only amplified, his body bruised, beaten and damaged. He falls face first into the ground, almost certainly breaking his nose in the process, but he doesn’t care.</p><p>Nothing will hurt him like the pain of Snow sending him away to the farm - the inevitable progression of tonight’s events. He knows a preferable alternative, and that’s the silver axe only a few meters away from him, but Snow won’t allow that. She’ll only make him suffer.</p><hr/><p>When he wakes, back in human form, Snow is right by his side, stroking her fingers through his hair. He doesn't deserve this affection. He doesn't particularly want to let himself relax into Snow's touch either, she's only going to send him off to the farm. </p><p>After having this affection, feeling cherished for the first time in his life, it'll hurt him worse than anything that Mary could have done. At least with Mary’s actions, he won’t be left thinking about Snow from the farm, watching as she lives her life that Bigby won’t be a part of. </p><p>"Bigby! You're awake" Snow's voice pierces Bigby's thoughts, it stops him from drowning into the impending depression. Slowly but surely, he drags his eyes to meet hers. She smiles softly, it washes calmness over Bigby like a tidal wave. He looks down after a moment, and he can’t hide the groan of pain, bringing him to the reality that Swineheart is removing the slugs of silver from his body.<br/>“Bigby Wolf, I told you about what would happen if you had any more silver bullets this close to your secondary heart…” Swineheart trailed off, not taking his eyes away from the task at hand.<br/>“It wasn’t by choice” Bigby grumbles. He grimaces, watching as more fragments of blood-soaked silver are tossed aside. He avoids looking at Snow, he’s fully aware of what’s due to come following Swineheart’s completion, he knows that he’ll be expelled to the farm and he’ll be an outcast there too. </p><p>It’s a painful hour. Snow doesn’t take her eyes off of Bigby; Bigby can’t look at Snow, he’s looking at the cracks in the wall of his apartment; Swineheart is saving Bigby’s life as he has done so many times, and however many times he will again in the future. </p><p>The tension in the room is palpable. </p><p>Eventually Swineheart stands, and turns to face Snow, a sign of his completion.<br/>“He won’t listen to a single word that I say, but Ms. White, please understand this. Any more injuries and he will not survive” Swineheart says, gravely. Snow nods, a slight gulp as she looks over to Bigby, who’s brooding away in his chair as usual. At least this time he isn’t smoking, Snow’s rather surprised that he hasn’t reached for a cigarette since he awoke.<br/>“I’ll make sure he’s safe,” Snow promises, thanking Swineheart and escorting him out of the apartment a moment later. </p><p>Bigby stares at the wall, not looking at Snow, though he listens to every word. He always hears it; his ears are supersensitive to say the least. He hears everything, down to the pattern of her heartbeat that speeds up whenever she turns to him. </p><p>Snow turns to face him, and Bigby doesn’t look up to her. He can’t face her when he knows what’s coming.</p><p>“Bigby…” Snow trails off. She saunters over to him, and after a moment of waiting for him to look to her, she kneels in front of him. He hesitantly meets her eyes.<br/>“Snow… don’t say it, I know what you’re going to say. Let me at least finish the case before I have to leave town” Bigby pleads, his eyes closing to hide the hurt that lingers beneath. </p><p>A few moments pass in a painful silence but before Bigby can ask anything, Snow is bunching her fist into his shirt, tugging him down into a kiss. </p><p>Bigby is taken aback, and for a moment, he doesn’t know what to do. But he gives into the kiss, he stops hiding his inner desires and lets the kiss go where they both want it to go. Snow clambers into Bigby’s lap, and his hands are gripping her hips. </p><p>The kiss gets heated, the remainder of Bigby’s shirt is unbuttoned and tossed aside before either realizes what is happening. Bigby is the one to stop it, though he’s not sure how he has the willpower to do it.<br/>“Snow” He whispers, resting against the back of the chair.<br/>“D-don’t let me have this if you’re only going to send me away in a few days,” Bigby adds. Snow frowns. </p><p>“Bigby, I’m not going to send you away to the farm. I understand <em>why </em>it happened. I’m not happy that it happened, but I understand why it happened” She says, stroking her fingers over his cheek slightly. Bigby looks away, not entirely sure he believes it. He wills away the tears that are threatening to fall, to show his true weakness. His weakness has always been Snow, for as long as they have been so close.</p><p>After a few moments, Snow tightens her grip on his face and forces him to look at her.<br/>“I’m not sending you away, Bigby Wolf. When I saw you on that concrete, riddled with bullet holes and so close to death, nothing else mattered. Crane, Mary, The Tweedles - they mean nothing to me if I don’t have you here by my side” Snow says. </p><p>“If I was only going to send you away, I wouldn’t have even thought about picking you up from that concrete. I’d have taken Crane to Bluebeard and left you there” She says, unsurprised that Bigby still isn’t looking at her. She can’t understand his fear fully, but she knows what it is he’s feeling. </p><p>“I didn’t leave you, Bigby. I saw you, on that concrete in that alleyway, and Crane was nothing. I sent him away. Bigby, please understand this, without you, <em>I </em>am nothing, my life is empty” Snow continues. She notes Bigby’s eyes avoid hers for a moment, she sees the deep-rooted disbelief and the fear that is held so strong inside of him.<br/>“Don’t you see it, Bigby? I’m in love with you, so damn much” Snow admits.</p><p>After a few moments, Bigby nods.<br/>“I uh… me too” He says, avoiding those three words. Snow knows what he means though, she always knows what he means.</p><p>He looks up at Snow, who gently kisses him again.<br/>“We’re not fighting them, not for a few days. You need to recuperate, Bigby. I want to look after you” Snow murmurs, sliding back until his legs are parted and she is kneeling between them. </p><p>She pops the button on his black trousers, and a moment later, she’s reaching into his black boxer shorts. Bigby groans, shifting slightly. He’s sensitive, it’s been a long time since he’s had this - from his own hand or someone else. In the Old Kingdom, much as he is now, he was shunned for who he truly is. </p><p>Snow is stroking him; her hands are soft, and he can’t take his eyes off of her. She’s on her knees in front of him, looking up at him as though he holds the answers to every question that she has.<br/>“Y-you don’t have to Snow, not if you don’t want to,” Bigby says.<br/>“I want to, Bigby. I nearly lost you back there” Snow says. Bigby raises an eyebrow slightly at Snow’s use of a phrase that not too long ago, she chastised him for using. </p><p>“You know what I mean” She exclaims.<br/>“Oh, so it’s okay for you to say it?” Bigby smirks, watching as Snow becomes more and more flustered. Bigby chuckles, pulling Snow close.<br/>“You’re adorable,” He says, kissing Snow slightly. Snow melts into Bigby’s touch, her hands sliding down his chest.<br/>“Bigby” Snow murmurs.<br/>“Tell me if you don’t want this, us. Tell me so I don’t make a fool of myself and ruin the only meaningful friendship I’ve had for centuries” She continues, her insecurities shining through.<br/>“I want it, Snow,” Bigby says, taking her small hand in his own.<br/>“I want us, if you’ll have me” Bigby finishes. Snow smiles widely, resting her head on his shoulder.<br/>“I want you, Bigby” Snow murmurs, her voice sultry. Bigby shifts slightly, the stirring in his pants returning. Snow smirks and kisses him deeply. Bigby groans, reaching down to adjust himself in his boxer shorts. </p><p>Snow smirks unbuttoning her blouse to toss it aside. Bigby raises his eyebrow.<br/>“Snow, are you sure?” He repeats, and Snow nods. An almost feral smile covers Bigby’s face as he lifts Snow, kissing her deeply as he carries her through to what can loosely be described as a bedroom - there’s a bed in a room, but that’s it. There’s nothing to make it feel like Bigby’s home. </p><p>The thought quickly leaves Snow’s mind as Bigby drops her onto the bed rather unceremoniously, though before she can pout and complain, his mouth is trailing down her neck and chest, occasionally nipping and biting. No marks are left though, not yet. His hands reach around and unhook the bra, prompting Snow to sit up and toss it aside. Bigby smiles slightly, a genuine smile that Snow rarely sees, even less so in public. He only ever seems to smile for her. </p><p>Bigby’s hands fall to her now bare chest, and Snow can’t hide the moan as he teases her. It’s been so long since she’s had this, the last time was in the Old Kingdom by Charming, and it’s well known how that ended up. </p><p>Before Snow can get lost in her head, Bigby’s mouth is trailing down her torso. He comes to her skirt, and he looks up to meet her eyes, asking for consent again. Snow nods, she can’t trust her voice enough to speak without letting out moans and curses that otherwise wouldn’t see the light of day from herself.</p><p>Bigby smiles and unzips it, easing her skirt off of her hips a moment later. He watches as she shifts under his gaze, almost self-consciously.<br/>“Snow, you’re stunning” He murmurs, leaning forward to kiss her again. Snow melts under Bigby’s touch as his hands roam her body, occasionally gripping tight enough to leave bruises that she wants to show off to the world.<br/>“I think I should be on top, after all, Bigby, you’re meant to be resting” Snow smirks, a devilish smirk as she shifts to straddle Bigby’s hips as best possible. </p><p>A moment passes and Bigby lays on his back. His trousers go flying out of the room, and his boxer shorts follow shortly after. </p><p>Snow takes him into her hand, he’s bigger than she’d anticipated, and she can’t hide her excitement. She doesn’t want to, in all honesty. After so long of hiding her desire, she can find no reason to hide her feelings anymore. </p><p>She removes her underwear; it lands somewhere in the mess of clothing that’s littering Bigby’s apartment. His head falls back into the pillow, he has to hold his hips down as Snow takes him into her mouth out of fear of hurting her. His hand works into her hair, messing up the usually pristine bun. </p><p>She works him for a few moments until she has to stop, she can feel herself getting closer to the edge just from the noises that Bigby is making.<br/>“Have you got a…” Snow trails off, still shy about talking about sex. Bigby groans slightly, reaching in the general direction of the drawer beside his bed. Snow wanders over, opening the drawers until she finds one, lingering at the back of a drawer with a thin layer of dust covering it.</p><p>Snow saunters over to him, tossing the condom onto his heaving chest. Bigby smirks, taking it. He opens it with shaky hands, easing it on. He can’t hide his moan at the friction. He can’t hide his moans at all, and he doesn’t want to. It’s been so long since anyone touched him like this. </p><p>He looks up, his eyes falling to Snow who’s watching him with an undeniable passion in her eyes. She clambers onto his lap, leaning down to kiss him.<br/>“I love you, so much” She murmurs, careful not to jostle the bandages. Bigby smiles into her kiss, his hand cupping her cheek slightly.<br/>“I know you do” He whispers, unable to think of anything else to say. Snow smiles and shifts just enough to take him inside of her. </p><p>Snow slowly builds a rhythm, moans and curses tumbling over her lips as she leans down to kiss Bigby. He reaches up, she’s not sure where his hands are going - possibly to tease her more, but she takes them by the wrists. </p><p>Bigby groans as his hands are being held above his head by Snow as she rolls her hips. He knows he can easily overpower her and pin her down. He doesn’t even need to be half turned to do that, but he doesn’t want to. He quite likes just being held down by Snow, he’s enjoying letting her take charge for once. </p><p>He can tell when Snow gets close: she loses all of her inhibitions; she lets go and her moans get more and more high pitched; her movements more sporadic. He can’t take his eyes off of Snow, watching as she gets closer and closer to her relief. </p><p>He can tell the moment that she lets go: her head falls back, she lets out a long, loud moan and she tightens around him. </p><p>Bigby doesn’t hold back, he pulls her into his arms, nips along her neck until there’s a purpling bruise and thrusts into her deeply. He comes with a low groan, biting down on Snow’s chest to hide the moans, though he’s not sure who he’s hiding them from. </p><p>Eventually they come apart, the condom is tossed aside, and a cloth is somewhat wiped over their bodies before being tossed aside. They lay together in a post sex haze for quite some time. Snow is trailing her hand over the hair covering Bigby’s chest, his hand is drawing swirls over her porcelain skin. </p><p>Neither is speaking, there are no words that need to be spoken. They’re both sweaty, the condom is in the trash can - barely, it’ll be disposed of Bigby in a couple of hours and they’ll grab a shower. Maybe they’ll order some take out too, it’s undecided as of yet.</p><p>For now, though, they lay together, listening to the city outside moving around and continuing its routine. Sure, both feel guilty that they’re not out chasing Crane, Mary, and all of the rest of them that need to be trialled. </p><p>But Bigby’s too injured to move, and Snow is going to stay here to look after him. She leans up and kisses Bigby gently, before resting her head back onto his chest, a small smile on her face. If ‘looking after Bigby’ means more of this, then neither Snow nor Bigby is going to complain. </p><p>A while passes and Snow has thoughts in her head that she needs to voice. She needs to know if Bigby genuinely thought she would send him away for being himself.</p><p>“Did you really think I was going to send you to the farm?” Snow’s voice is quiet, but Bigby hears it, of course he hears Snow’s words.<br/>“I was… you saw what I looked like, Snow, any of the mundies could’ve seen me and then I’d have been much more than dead. I’d be some experiment in a lab…” Bigby admits. </p><p>Snow looks up at him, Bigby is staring up at the ceiling; lost deep in his own mind. Snow frowns slightly.<br/>“Bigby, I would never send you away” She murmurs. Bigby doesn’t look down, he continues staring at the faded and cracked ceiling, it feels like a reflection of how he feels; faded and cracked. </p><p>Snow trails her hand over his chest, eventually finding one of two hearts. She settles her hand over the heart that isn’t covered by a bandage.<br/>“Bigby, without you, my life is meaningless. You bring me so much joy and happiness that I can’t put into words” Snow murmurs, her other hand coming to rest in Bigby’s hand, that rests on her waist. Bigby smiles slightly, kissing Snow again.<br/>“I…” He sighs, still scared to say those three words. </p><p>He’s been hurt so many times that even with Snow, who he’s sure won’t hurt him, the fear is creeping into his bones, making itself at home as it always does. </p><p>“I understand” Snow promises, her eyes looking up at him with an unexplainable emotion, though Bigby has never truly been good at understanding Snow and her many emotions. </p><p>The sun eventually sets over The Woodlands. Snow and Bigby don’t end up making their way towards the shower, they don’t order take out. They don’t do anything, in honesty. They only lay together in Bigby’s bed. Occasionally they talk about anything and anything, but after a while they don’t need to talk. They fall asleep curled into each other. The duvet is covering up to Snow’s waist, though it’s nowhere near as warm as the man by her side. </p><p>The Tweedles, Crane and Mary can wait for another day to be trialled. For now, Bigby and Snow can only focus on each other as the days pass.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>